


Back Together

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Back Together

I never imagined returning to Fydoria would become the source of heartbreak, yet here I was in my home, wishing I could be back in Stormholt. Or Aurelia. Hells, even Abanthus could be pleasant as long as Annelyse was there. But the weight of a crown is significant, and I have a duty to my people. I couldn’t abandon them, especially with the shadow of Luther ever present. Feeling as though I would never see Annelyse again was the lowest point in my life.

For months, I carried on, suppressing the cold feeling in the pit of my stomach and focused on my kingly duties. They served as a distraction while my orb remained in the back of my mind. I’d given one like it to Kenna and felt confident I could contact Annelyse with it, but I knew not how she would react to seeing me.

Finally, I reached out to Kenna, asking to speak with Annelyse. When I saw the Gilded Queen, my heart soared, but my famous razor wit failed me. I stammered, making up excuses like trade routes as my reason for seeking her out. The way she looked at me with her cheeks turning a rosy hue and her lips pursed out ever so slightly filled me with joy, and we spent every possible day conversing through the vast distance that conspired to keep us apart. These days gave me hope, until the day of my capture at the hands of Azura.

How I suffered then. The thought that I might die before telling Annelyse how I felt plagued my mind. I needed to find a way out, but how? While Aurynn, Raydan, and I ponded our next move, a miracle in the form of a very crass mercenary saved us.

“I shall sing songs of your glory,” I proclaimed to Val. 

“How ‘bout a drink when this is all over?” Val spit out, “right now we gotta move!”

Val may be uncouth, but I was never happier to see Kenna’s betrothed. And I made a note to purchase all the ale the Mercenary could ever desire.

***

Having escaped, I plotted my reunion with Annelyse. But I found myself devasted to learn that Aurelia suffered a savage attack at the hands of the wicked Hex. The thought of the Gilded City in ruins made me weep as though I’d lost my own home. I reached out to Annelyse, but there was no answer. It was understandable that she was focused on her people, but I still suffered without her presence in my life.

Despite my sorrow for my loneliness, it paled when compared to the loss my beloved Annelyse experienced. I longed to comfort her, but the looming battle soon became the object of Kenna’s, and thus, the Five Kingdoms obsession. Nothing in Azura’s power would stop me. If it were the last thing I did, I would see sweet Annelyse once more. And thus, our swords met in battle.

Under Kenna’s leadership, we clashed with Azura, defying her to make claim to our land. And though her might was considerable, Kenna exploited her arrogance by challenging her to single combat and proving who indeed held the right to preside over not only Stormholt but all Five Kingdoms.

The fighting was over and now time to heal our wounds, physical and otherwise. And considering the pain I knew resided in Annelyse’s heart, I thought it ill-mannered to approach her so soon, but Kenna encouraged me to the contrary.

“She’s spoken of you a great deal,” the Warrior Queen told me, so I made my way to the infirmary.

Upon opening the door, Annelyse looked up, and our eyes met. Her face shined brighter even then her flowing gold dress. The way she smiled told me that our souls were linked forever in passion. Urgently, my mouth crashed into hers, each of us making a thousand promises to cherish one another forever. Our first kiss was even more splendid than I ever dreamed. Her lips so divine with a taste that I knew I could never do without for the rest of my days. We pulled apart only to catch our breath. The sound of a clearing throat stopped us from resuming.

There was an older woman tending to the wounded. She rolled her eyes at us and told Annelyse to “take care of business.”

“Thanks, Madeline,” Annelyse called out as we found her quarters. If asked, I could not accurately recount the look of the room as my eyes fixed upon on my beloved. Her black hair smelled of fragrant roses as I loomed over her, removing her clothing.

The vulnerability displayed before me was and continues to be, magnificent. To see beautiful Annelyse naked humbled me, and I was overwhelmed by her display. When she picked me up, I hadn’t realized that I’d fallen to my knees, but she paid no mind to my adoration of her exposed form. Her hands were gentle against my exposed skin as she peeled away my layers one at a time.

It would be unseemly for me to divulge too much, but suffice to say that I found a taste between her legs that rivaled even her mouth. And I was soon inside of her, our bodies and souls linked together. The release I felt was more than physical. It was the culmination of the years we spent desperate to be in this moment, and as we held each other in the night, I kissed her once more, ever thankful knowing that there would be many more kisses to come.


End file.
